1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for generating equations. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for generating equations for processing by software programs based on user intent.
2. Related Art
Electronic design automation (EDA) software is routinely used during circuit design and validation. After performing simulations, users of EDA software often post-process output waveforms using user-supplied equations, which are typically provided or specified using a user interface. For example, users may provide an equation through an EDA user interface by typing commands in a calculator-style equation editor using a user-interface device, such as a keyboard. Alternatively, users may select an equation by selecting graphical objects that are displayed in a graphical user interface (GUI), for example, in a so-called ‘wizard-style’ interface.
However, each of these existing approaches can be difficult to use. For example, in order to use an equation editor, users typically must first learn the allowed commands and the associated syntax. Furthermore, entering equations into an equation editor typically requires manual, incremental user input, which can be tedious and lead to errors in expressing the equation. For example, a user's incremental insertion of functions and arguments into an equation may cause arguments and/or functions within the equation to be incorrectly placed and/or nested.
Consequently, the difficulty and tedium associated with specifying equations in existing EDA software may adversely impact customer satisfaction, customer retention, and sales.